Inocência
by mistzinha
Summary: Quando eu tinha 16 anos a guerra havia acabado. Percebi que minha vida seria diferente dali em diante e pensava, depois de uns meses, o quanto era engraçado os sentimentos difusos que o fim de uma guerra poderia causar. / One-shot centrado na Ino /


**Ino é minha personagem preferida de Naruto, por isso gosto sempre de imaginar histórias com ela. Ao mesmo tempo busca deixar a personagem um pouco mais complexa do que no mangá, mas sempre tentando seguir o canon. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

 **Quando eu tinha 16 anos a guerra havia acabado.**

Eu percebi que minha vida seria diferente dali em diante e pensava, depois de uns meses, o quanto era engraçado os sentimentos difusos que o fim de uma guerra poderia causar. Primeiramente havia a felicidade da vitória, mas, em seguida, vinham as lembranças das vidas perdidas juntamente com o embrulho no estomago, similar a um soco que causava falta de ar, e era nesse momento que se pensava: _Valeu a pena? E p_ or fim, como um robô continuava minha vida, simplesmente sobrevivendo ao invés de viver.

 **Aos 16, com esses sentimentos difusos, comecei a cuidar do meu clã.**

Eu identificava os mortos, notificava as famílias, me preocupava com os doentes e com o sustento das mulheres que haviam perdido seus maridos, e agora criavam seus filhos sozinhas. Era um tempo estranho aquele, não tínhamos muitas missões e consequentemente não tínhamos dinheiro, então, os esforços eram concentrados no racionamento de comida e na redistribuição de renda para as famílias. Mas no fim, a prioridade real era cuidar para que ninguém morresse de fome e era realmente complicado, mas tão robótico que mal consigo me lembrar daqueles momentos.

 **Com 16 eu aprendi a sorrir falsamente.**

Era muito simples e natural para mim fingir para todos que não estava depressiva. Passava a maior parte do tempo calma e sorridente, quase levando as coisas na futilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, para não levantar suspeitas, fazia uma cara triste e soltava algumas lagrimas de tempos em tempos. Pode parecer errado, mas veja bem, eu via como se o mundo estivesse nas minhas costas: Meu clã e minha mãe estavam perdidos sem meu pai; Sakura estava triste por Sasuke ter ido e se afundava cada vez mais no trabalho; Shikamaru e Chouji poderiam ser fortes e inteligentes, porém nunca foram muito bons em lidar com as emoções, então, o que poderia fazer? Eles dependiam de mim. Era eu que ouvia seus lamentos e lhes dava aquele sorriso boboca de uma menina despreocupada, fazendo com que sorrissem novamente. Além disso, quem poderia me ajudar? Meu sansei? Meu pai? Todos eles estavam mortos.

 **Também, com 16, aprendi que era ruim ser mulher.**

Foi alguns dias depois da guerra, logo depois do funeral do meu pai, que ouvi atrás da porta dois dos meus tios falando o quanto estavam preocupados com o fato do meu pai não ter nomeado ninguém para assumir o clã, caso eu não pudesse. Na época fiquei horrorizada, afinal, porque não poderia? Será que me achavam fraca para o posto? Ou indigna? Então com surpresa, depois de muito refletir, que entendi finalmente que eles não estavam se referindo as minhas capacidades, mas sim ao meu gênero. Percebi que uma mulher quando se casa devia aceitar o nome da família do seu marido, então, caso me unisse com alguém de outro clã, não só eu como meus filhos, seriamos parte de outra família, fazendo com que os Yamanaka ficassem sem seu chefe novamente. Dessa forma, como solução, comecei a concentrar todos os meus esforços no gerenciamento do meu clã e na consolidação do Ino-Shika-Chou, mesmo Chouji e Shikamaru não dando muita bola para isso. Não fiquei braba, porque compreendi que eles, como homens, não precisavam se preocupar em ganhar a confiança da família e nem de firmar um contrato silencioso de que sempre estariam ali custasse o que custasse, diferente de mim. Então, só podia aguentar silenciosamente a dor de ser mulher até que, por fim, casasse com alguém e tudo ficasse no passado.

 **Aos 16, acabei desistindo de amar Sasuke.**

Percebi que era muito difícil e complicado para alguém como eu amar alguém como ele, afinal, lá estava ele, trágico e belo, seguindo para outra aventura e usando com orgulho o símbolo Uchiha nas costas, enquanto eu colocava todas as minhas forças na tentativa de cuidar do meu clã. Chegava a ser ridículo seguir sonhando, não é? Tudo ficou ainda mais impossível quando imaginei ele no futuro arrumando outra desculpa para se afastar da vila. Claro que a espera podia ser até muito romântica, mas também, era pouco prática e no fim para minha própria surpresa, Sakura que era a romântica da história, não eu. Então, deixar ele sair do meu coração era muito mais simples do ficar insistindo numa futura dor, até porque, Sasuke amaria a quem dedicasse a ele todo o seu coração, ele precisava disso, e eu definitivamente não era esse tipo de pessoa.

 **Por outro lado, aos 16 comecei a amar Sai.**

No início, tudo havia sido muito estranho, ele não sabia lidar muito bem com sentimentos e eu tentava ser aquela Ino superficial que conversava com ele simplesmente por ser bonito. Acho que foi só depois de alguns meses, sem nenhuma razão aparente, que começamos a conversar melhor. Foi quando descobri o seu terrível passado na ANBU NE e eu, com certo receio, comecei a revelar pela primeira vez o peso que sentia nos meus ombros. Quando conseguia desabafar ele não me dizia nada em resposta, como se soubesse que eu não precisava de palavras, e simplesmente me dava um sorriso carinhoso e acolhedor, fazendo com que meu coração esquentasse de felicidade. Consegui me declarar somente quando ele foi capturado, alguns anos depois, quando o desespero me abateu e percebi que me preocupava verdadeiramente com ele. Nos casamos com 21, uns meses depois de Hinata e Naruto, e lembro de me questionar o porquê de me casar com ele. Não me entendam errado, eu sabia que o amava, _mas será que o amava pelos motivos certos?_ Gostava de imaginar que estava encantada por sua personalidade e pelo jeito que ele me tratava, mas por outro lado casar com Sai também era - na falta de uma frase melhor - um bom negócio. Ele não tinha um clã e precisava de uma família para chamar de sua, o que era tudo o que eu queria e precisava. Mas, _será que era certo o amor surgir da necessidade?_ Nunca soube responder a estas perguntas e depois daquele dia nunca cheguei a me questionar novamente.

 **E agora aqui estou eu, com meus 23 anos, grávida do meu primeiro filho e sentindo pela primeira ele se mover dentro de mim.**

As lembranças vieram a tona e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, molhando os papeis em cima da minha mesa de trabalho. Finalmente tenho coragem de admitir que aos 16 havia perdido minha inocência e pela primeira vez em anos sinto vontade real de chorar. Percebo o quão cansada estou em consequência daquele ano do pós-guerra.

Aos 16 eu havia perdido meu pai, assumido a responsabilidade por diversas famílias sem estar preparada, suportado a magoa de todos os meus amigos com um sorriso no rosto e decidido casar mais por praticidade do que por amor. No meu ponto de vista, tudo isso é muito triste e decepcionante.

Porém, penso nas diferentes escolhas que poderia ter seguido e chego a conclusão que nada poderia ser feito de diferente. No fim, minhas decisões foram somente um reflexo de quem eu era e do que queria, e se tivesse escolhido outro caminho provavelmente agora estaria muito infeliz.

A verdade é que aos 23 sou feliz. Amo meu clã e as crianças órfãs que começam a treinar para se tornarem ninjas; amo a relação leve e feliz que tenho com meus amigos; amo sorrir para Sasuke de forma natural e singela sem o nervosismo do amor; amo estar dividindo com Sai as pequenas aventuras do dia a dia como casal, com o seu sorriso e apoio silencioso que ainda incendeiam meu coração de felicidade. E agora, por fim, amo meu filho que esta se movendo dentro da minha barriga e agradeço por ele ter me recordado das tristes lembranças dos meus 16.

Havia fugido daquele pós-guerra com medo da magoa que poderia surgir no meu coração, mas agora ao sentir as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto freneticamente percebo que não há nada a temer. Em vez da dor sufocante me deparo com um sentimento agridoce, bom e reconfortante, similar ao abraço que meu pai me dava quando eu estava doente na infância. E tudo é tão triste, mas tão bom, tão belo...

 **Ino você esta bem? –** Surpresa vejo Sai parado na porta do escritório, me observando, com um semblante preocupado.

 **Sim estou -** respondo com um grande sorriso de felicidade e lagrimas grossas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. – **Na verdade, esta tudo bem.**


End file.
